So I Like a Gryffindor
by I'mSiriuslyCrazy
Summary: Lhia Watson is a Slytherin Sixth Year. She seems normal despite the facts that she's in love with Harry Potter, hates Hermione Granger, and has a hot-headed friend who likes Ron Weasley. But will Harry ever notice her undying love for him?
1. Who Him Is

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I got this idea when I was over at my friend's house and I was reading some of her really hilarious (and strange) Harry Potter stories. Oh my gosh, this girl (actually four girls) think Harry Potter is evil! How stupid is that?! Lol. This is for you Leah! Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (at the moment) cos J.K. Rowling does. She also owns the characters (really) except the ones that I make up. Um... let the story begin!  
  
The Life of Lhia Watson~ Chapter One: Who "Him" is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lhia Watson was a Slytherin Sixth Year girl from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a pure-blooded witch—but didn't really care. What she really cared about was someone who probably didn't care about her. In many ways, she was like her enemy, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy—who is in Lhia's year—is crazy about Draco Malfoy, who is cool but not as cool as a certain boy in a different house. Ah, if only she knew that he liked her for sure, but she wasn't for sure...  
  
Lhia was sitting in the Slytherin common room on the couch by the crackling fire—it was slowly dying out, but she didn't care. As cold as it always was in the Slytherin dungeons, Lhia was burning up. You see, Lhia was not doing her homework—like she should be—but devising a plan to get this certain boy in a different house. So many of her previous plans had failed, but not this one, it would work for sure. She'd get him. She'd get Harry Potter.  
  
Lhia loved Harry Potter from Gryffindor—who was in her year. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on—and he walked on a lot. For a Slytherin, she praised him. During Quidditch matches, she could be heard over every single Slytherin, cheering for her one true love, Harry Potter. She didn't care if she was the only one in the crowd screaming for him, she didn't care what anyone else but Harry Potter thought about her love for him. Well, maybe she didn't love him, but it was a very strong liking then. Some people called her crazy, and maybe she was, but so what. If this was crazy, she liked it. Therefore, a lot of the Slytherins—and people from other houses who disliked Harry Potter—gave her the nickname "Cra-Z". And you know it wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty cool, considering the nickname they'd given Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw—a year below her. Her nickname was "Looney Lovegood". She almost pitied her, but I said almost.  
  
Lhia "Cra-Z" Watson yawned, stretched in her seat, and stood up. She checked her watch and sighed. She counted down to one from three and suddenly, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe—Draco Malfoy's muscled cronies—came barreling out of their dormitory like monsters. It was breakfast time now. Lhia collapsed back in her seat as Draco came skidding out of his dormitory sleepily.  
  
"Okay, no slobbering this time, you two," Draco murmured sleepily to the over-sized eating machine boys. And they clambered out of the Slytherin common room. Lhia sighed, stood up, and walked out after them. She didn't let them see her and then sat at the other end of the Slytherin table away from them. The Great Hall was rather empty—as usual at this time of hour—and quiet except the loud grunts and munches of Crabbe and Goyle—too disgusting.  
  
Then, Harry Potter walked in. Lhia threw apple juice down her throat to stop herself from shrieking happily. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were both flanking his sides. Hermione Granger—too smart, too Mudblood—was again complimenting Harry on how wonderful and gracious he was and Harry was basking in his glory. Ron Weasley was muttering something and sat down. Lhia scowled angrily. If there was one person she disliked more than Pansy Parkinson; it was Hermione Granger.  
  
Granger was always tailing Harry, being his best friend/almost girlfriend, and was always complimenting Harry, taking him away from Lhia. Granger did it on purpose. She was so smart that she was able to find out that she liked Harry. So, being the nasty git she is, she started courting Harry to get him to like her. Lhia shook her head disgustedly and grinded her teeth madly. She grinded them so hard, her piece of bacon turned into bacon bits. Weasley wasn't that bad. In fact, Lhia had been surprised to see him with Harry and Granger, since Granger had dumped him (oh no!). Harry had taken no effect to the break-up. Lhia—however—was angry. Because now Granger was free of a boyfriend, and Weasley had been a nice boy, considering his temper was just as flaming hot as his red hair.  
  
Lilanna Snap, a Slytherin Sixth Year girl, sat grudgingly across from Lhia, who muttered some nasty words about Lilanna—who she hated just as much as she hated Granger—as her friend walked over and sat down next to Lilanna. Marissa Rivers, a Slytherin Sixth Year girl and Lhia and Lilanna's friend, scooted closer to Lilanna.  
  
"Who are you staring at, Lhia?" Marissa asked tiredly.  
  
"Harry Potter, of course, Marissa," Lilanna sighed thickly. She disliked Harry Potter, the stupid prat. "Who else would she be staring at? Would she be staring at Longbottom? The girl's obsessed with him." They chuckled.  
  
"Shut up!" Lhia defended angrily. "I'm not obsessed with him. Like you're not obsessed with Kent Jackson!" Lilanna shook her slightly greasy (okay, really greasy) black hair out of her eyes (some figure that she might be related to Snape!). She rolled her brown eyes.  
  
"So what if I am?" Lilanna sighed. "At least he's in Slytherin, pure- blooded, rich, and of course hott! Not like that Potter boy." Lhia almost threw her fork at her.  
  
"Harry could've been in Slytherin, he's a half-breed, rich, and he's sizzling hott!" Lhia shouted spitefully. "Besides, Harry is a lot better of a Seeker than Kent is." Marissa laughed when Lilanna went red.  
  
"No way; you're crazy!" Lilanna yelled.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," Lhia said quickly. Lilanna went red, puffed up indignantly, stuffed a biscuit in her mouth, and walked over to Kent.  
  
"I'm going with her on this one," Marissa sighed, and she too walked away.  
  
"Okay, I don't need any of you!" Lhia screamed at her supposedly friend and that terrible stupid girl. She ate in silence, every now and then looking over to glare at them. She scowled at them silently. She was not alone for long though. Her other friend, Krista Felton, sat over beside her.  
  
"So, what's on Harry Potter's schedule today?" Krista giggled, putting some eggs on her empty plate. Lhia thought for a second. Then she remembered. She'd memorized his daily schedule before making her plan.  
  
"Well, he's got Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Tonks and Slytherins—us, yay—after breakfast, then Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Ravenclaws," Lhia answered quickly, word-by-word, "lunch of course at the Gryffindor table with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, then off to double Potions with Professor Snape and Slytherins—again—and then back to the Gryffindor common room, and Quidditch practice at four o'clock!" She nodded her head happily and took another swig of apple juice.  
  
Krista, her eyes wide when she'd heard it all, nodded her head. "Whoa, I didn't really expect an answer, but... okay, I'll take it," Krista sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She stuffed some scrambled eggs in her mouth. She swallowed. "No offense or anythin', but I take my pleasure in lookin' in on one of his friends. But if hearin' Harry Potter's schedule means hearin' his schedule, I'm down with that." Lhia rolled her eyes, but grinned. That was one less person liking Harry. She could have him. So, she didn't mind if Krista had her sights set on Weasley, because that meant she could have Harry all to herself.  
  
"So, what's our second class again?" Lhia questioned thoughtfully, watching Harry sip his milk. "I've memorized Harry's schedule so much, I keep forgetting mine." Krista chortled while drinking her orange juice and choked. She sat it down, chortling still.  
  
"Well, I'm thinkin' that I have Ancient Runes with Professor Bill Weasley," Krista replied, and she grinned, "and the Hufflepuffs and you have Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws and I forgot the professor." She giggled.  
  
"Do you actually like Muggle Studies?" Krista then asked. Lhia sighed.  
  
"Not really, but it's an easy O," Lhia sighed serenely. "I mean, really easy. 'Why do most Muggles not attend a boarding school such as Hogwarts is, but instead attend a seven hour five day a week school?' I think it's stupid, but it's easy. And as my father tells me all the time, it's nice to know how the enemy acts so you're one up on them." Krista raised an eyebrow, thought about what she was about to say, and grinned.  
  
"They still have hope for you?" Krista asked jokingly. "I mean, with you likin' the Boy Who Won't Die and all." She chortled. "Just kiddin', okay!" she added when Lhia looked daggers at her. She grinned jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, they seem to over look the fact that I like him..." Lhia trailed off sadly. She slumped in her seat. "He's not that bad; I don't see why everyone in Slytherin hates him so much."  
  
"I didn't say I hate 'im," Krista noted, pointing her fork that had pierced a sausage link in the air at Lhia. "I'm just sayin' that I don't like 'im like you do. If 'e hangs out with Weasley, 'e's cool with me; just not totally iced with me." Lhia rolled her eyes. Krista talked strangely, but it was funny.  
  
"Lilanna makes fun of me for liking him," Lhia muttered. Krista swallowed her sausage link and pierced her other sausage with her fork in a fit. She scowled angrily.  
  
"Yeah, well, she can jump off a cliff for all I care, the narking prat," Krista growled spitefully. "Who cares what Miss Lilanna "Narking Kent Jackson Obsessive" Snap thinks? I swear, she's related to Snape. I know it. They're both sour. 'Ey, if they're not related, they should do lunch or somethin', and run away to get married and make our Seventh Year a better place. Better yet, why doesn't You-Know-Who just show up on her door step and blow her to smithereens. Then again, 'e's not kind enough to do that for us all." Lhia laughed loudly.  
  
Lhia watched Harry Potter get up with Hermione Granger at his side. Ron Weasley was slumping in his seat at the Gryffindor table. Granger was still complimenting a very smug looking Harry. Lhia gnarled her teeth madly.  
  
"Come on, let's get to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lhia said firmly, standing up quickly and snatching her backpack. Krista threw the gum back in Lhia's backpack and chewed on the piece. She glared at Hermione angrily and stood up.  
  
"Well... I don't want to leave Weasley so alone, but okay," Krista sighed, picking her backpack up slowly. Then, she looked brighter. "'Ey, maybe I can 'ex Granger in the back before Professor Tonks gets into the classroom! I mean, I'm glad she's not with Weasley anymore, but the way she dumped 'im—! She's gonna pay."  
  
"You're going to have a lot of enemies in this school, you know that, Krista?" Lhia chuckled. "Are you planning to hex everyone who makes fun of Weasley, me, and you? What next? Are you going to fight the whole school?" Krista grinned slyly and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Ev'ryone knows that I could take on the entire school," Krista sighed thoughtfully, "but I'm too nice to do that. The nicest thing I'll probably do is to do a real Muggle magic trick at the end of the year—or in a few days—and make Snap disappear." Lhia chuckled. Krista sighed at the thought. "Or, I could saw her in 'alf—for real." Lhia laughed even louder.  
  
"Come on, I want to get a seat close to Harry!" Lhia exclaimed. Krista rolled her green eyes, but followed her anyway. She pushed her strawberry blond hair out of her eyes and shook her head and Lhia started to jog. "Hurry it up, Krista!" Krista ran in a jog to catch up.  
  
~*~(In the D.A.D.A. Classroom.)~*~  
  
Lhia had gotten her and Krista a table next to Harry and Granger's table. Slamming her books down on the table, she glared at Granger giggling loudly at one of Harry's great (dumb) jokes. I mean, they were good (dumb) jokes, but it was funny because they're really okay (dumb) jokes. He tells them so cutely. Lhia felt like throwing her book at Granger and knocking her out. And she almost did hit her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're the funniest boy in the entire world!" Hermione giggled girlishly. "You're so cute when you're funny!" Lhia growled madly and threw her book at Hermione, but at that exact moment, Pansy Parkinson walked between Lhia and Granger and got hit with Lhia's book instead of Granger. She squealed painfully and fell to the floor, knocked out.  
  
Well, at least that took care of Parkinson for now, Lhia thought optimistically, looking down at Parkinson's still body on the ground at her feet.  
  
"Oh my gosh, get that pug-faced Slytherin git away from me!" Hermione squeaked, terrified, and took an awkward step back and fell backwards over her chair. While Lhia turned red and sat in her seat, Krista howled with laughter and almost fell out of her chair. Harry bent down and helped her up—while no one helped Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Hey, look what you did!" Harry shouted accusingly at Lhia, helping Hermione up. He'd seen it all. "Whatever your name is, you're so stupid! You made Hermione trip! You're so stupid!" Lhia was fighting back the tears and sniffed. The boy she loved just called her stupid. Her heart was tearing apart. Krista jolted out of her seat and pointed a finger at Harry.  
  
"Yo, just shut your loud pie hole for once, Potter!" Krista shouted. "I really don't wanna have to 'ex ya too! I already have a large list of peeps! Listen; if you call Lhia stupid one more time, you're gonna be in one heavy shower of 'exes from this wand. I have a very short temper and if you pull the trigger by makin' fun of my friend one more time, you'll pay severely!"  
  
Harry puffed up and looked very smug. "Ha, I'm not afraid of a silly threat," he told her indignantly, his chin held up high. "I'm the famous Harry Potter a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived. I've heard of you. You're Krista Felton. I hear you've got a big mouth, but don't say what you do. You can't be as bad as Voldemort." Unlike everyone around him who heard went white and flinched at the name, Krista glared at him with a stony express and she pulled her wand out of her pocket and brandished it.  
  
"Yeah? If you keep up the act you're playin', you'll soon be The Boy Who's Dead Meat! I mean it! I'll wipe the smug expression right off of your face if I have to! You won't be recognizable!" Krista snarled furiously. "You 'ear that I'm all talk and no walk? Ha, if you believe that, you've really got it comin' then. Ask Roger Davies, Marcus Flint, Cho Chang, and some other people 'bout me and they'll freak out! You think I'm not as bad as big guy Voldie? Let's figure out, shall we? I'll take ya on right here—right now! After all, we are in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and since you think that all Slytherins will become Dark Wizards when they leave Hogwarts—if you don't think they are ones now—it'll be perfect!"  
  
"Alright, let's get it on!" Harry shouted, trying to find his wand. Lhia tugged on Krista's black Slytherin robes.  
  
"No, I want to get it on with Harry; not you!" Lhia muttered quickly. Krista rolled her eyes and cringed. She groaned.  
  
"Ew, that's not what 'e meant, Lhia," Krista murmured sickly. "He means to start duelin'. That's sick'ning, Lhia. You tryin' to make me puke before we duel?"  
  
"You're dueling him?" Lhia mumbled furiously. "No, don't, please, Krista! You'll hurt him!" Krista rolled her eyes and sighed, aggravated.  
  
"I can't back down now or he'll think that I only talk the talk and don't walk the walk," Krista replied agitatedly. "And I can talk the talk and walk the walk! It ain't happenin', Lhia!"  
  
"But Krista...!" Lhia looked around the room and saw Weasley walk in and sat down in a seat behind Harry and Granger. He looked at Harry—who was still trying to find his wand—and then to Krista—who had her wand pointed at Harry. "I'll tell Weasley that you like him!"  
  
"Okay, I'll have to tell 'im sooner or later," Krista sighed. "Thanks for doin' the job for me." Lhia bounced on her feet. She looked around and saw Draco staring at Krista, rather dreamily. An idea popped in Lhia's mind.  
  
"Draco likes you!" Lhia mumbled.  
  
"Oooh, I'm so happy," Krista muttered, rolling her eyes. "And I should care, why...? I don't like 'im; 'e'll get over it with 'is obsessive fan girl, Marissa."  
  
"I'll tell him that you like him!" Lhia replied quickly. "He'll ask you out!"  
  
"And I'll politely say that I'm not looking for a boyfriend," Krista said nonchalantly. Lhia opened her mouth, but Krista seemed to read her mind. "Or I could just tell 'im that I'm sorry, but I don't like 'im. I do have a heart. I'm not going to flat out say that I don't like 'im like the way Granger thinks dumping and sayin' no is supposed to be." Lhia then grinned at her new idea.  
  
"I'll tell Weasley that you hate him," Lhia whispered slyly. Krista let out a gasp and spun around. She stared at Lhia with her eyes practically popping out.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Krista gasped softly. But the look on Lhia's face determined that answer quickly. "You would! Well, I should know that. You are in Slytherin. Fine, Potter lives to be another day older, but if 'e says one more thing, I don't care if you tell Weasley anythin'—'e's going down. I'll just fall out of this for ya, but if 'e says anythin'—anythin' at all—'e's getting a little shock." Lhia smiled brightly and nodded her head. Harry finally found his wand and pointed it at Krista.  
  
"Let's get this over with quickly so I can win, and Hermione can compliment me," Harry said rather smugly. Lhia scowled at Granger.  
  
"Ah... I've decided to let ya live for another day," Krista sighed, in the same manor as Malfoy, "but let me tell ya one thing: if you say anythin', you're not gonna see the sun any time soon." She glared at him with a glare she'd perfected over the years.  
  
"I knew you'd back out," Harry sighed, rather too happy that the duel wasn't going to happen. "I knew you wouldn't be able to take on me so you were afraid. It's okay, everyone is. You can be afraid—because you are. Slytherins are always cowards." He went to sit down, but the damage had already been done. He'd pulled the trigger on the gun pointing at him.  
  
"Electro!" Krista yelled spitefully, pointing her wand at Harry (that's not a real hex! It's my own creation.) A flash of light and a streak shot across the walk way and zapped Harry. It was so hard that he flew out of his chair.  
  
"Krista!" Lhia moaned angrily. Krista grinned with satisfaction and sat back down.  
  
"'E deserved it, and don't worry, Lhia, it didn't hurt 'im... that much," Krista chortled. Lhia looked daggers at Krista. She lifted her hands up in surrender. "Just kiddin'; it didn't hurt 'im at all. It just... shocked 'im a little." She grinned. When Harry got up, his glasses were broke and his face was charcoal black. All of the Slytherins—except Lhia and Krista—were laughing and pointing at him.  
  
"Hey, Potter, now your face matches your hair!" Malfoy laughed. "Hey, look at it this way, Potter. You'll never get sunburned again. Good one, Krista!"  
  
"Thanks, Draco, but 'e pulled the trigger," Krista replied, still grinning. Then, she added to Lhia who was looking worried, "Don't worry; if I was meanin' to cause 'im some hurt, 'e'd be moanin' and groanin' and cryin' cos 'e was in a load of humiliatin' pain." Lhia finally smiled, but stomped her feet madly when Granger fixed him all up cooing him.  
  
"Want me to 'ex her?" Krista whispered. Lhia was about to say yes when Professor Tonks walked in, tripping clumsily over a misplaced book on the floor. She scolded the student and walked to the front. Lhia shook her head. Krista sighed dismally; she'd wanted to do it badly.  
  
Lhia had—yet again—failed to capture Harry's eyes during D.A.D.A. because Granger had been all over him. And to think, she'd done everything flawlessly for him to see and be amazed. She'd done just as well as Granger.  
  
Five minute before the class ended, Krista "accidentally" hit Granger in the bottom with a flame spell, causing her robes to catch on fire in the area. Professor Tonks said that she'd done it on purpose and had taken five points away from Slytherin.  
  
"I don't know why you're trippin' so much over about an accident!" Krista complained, her hands on her hips. Professor Tonks took this as an insult.  
  
"I am not tripping, Miss Felton!" the professor yelled madly. "Five more points from Slytherin for insulting a professor!" Krista's eyes about popped out.  
  
"Ah! I wasn't insultin' you!" Krista shouted. "If I wanted to insult ya, I'd say you were a trip-up professor or somethin'!"  
  
"Five more points, Miss Felton, and stay after class so we can fix up your detention..." Professor Tonks said loudly, "... with Professor Snape." Krista clenched her fists together.  
  
"Great, I'm gonna have one darn dandy time with Snape tonight!" Krista shrieked sarcastically, her hands in the air. "Wait, can you make it all night? I'm sure we'll have plenty to do: givin' T's to people, listin' the people we hate, cleanin' up the rat spleens, and—wait—I'll try to make 'im tell me who 'e likes. Fun, fun! 'Ey, maybe 'e likes you."  
  
"Don't patronize me!" Professor Tonks yelled.  
  
"I'm not!" Krista screamed. "Argh! Ooh, ya know, I think Snape might have a thing for ya, Professor. 'Ey, you know, this is gonna be fun cos I just love Snape. Maybe I can sit on 'is lap or somethin'!" She collapsed in her seat and pouted very hatefully. She held grudges—a lot too.  
  
"Are you finished, Miss Felton?" Professor Tonks asked quietly. "I hope you got all that screaming out of your system. I don't think Professor Weasley likes whining pupils." Krista snorted. Lhia glanced at Krista warningly.  
  
"I'm finished at least with you," Krista muttered spitefully. "I don't yell at Professor Weasley; 'e at least can understand me. Professor Snape... I'm not invitin' you to my funeral. 'E 'as it in for me—I know it." She took a breath and sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," she sighed, calming down quickly. "I just 'aven't had a good day today—at all."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not taking your detention away," Professor Tonks replied.  
  
"I didn't think you would, so I didn't ask," Krista sighed. Lhia shook her head. Harry was staring. Granger's bottom was still smoking. She was singed. Lhia giggled quietly.  
  
The bell rang and she said good-bye to Krista. She went to Muggle Studies. Harry Potter wouldn't be there and she hated that. Krista had Ancient Runes with Lilanna. She couldn't wait to hear what Krista was going to do to her. She was going to sit with Marissa—if possible. She did, but they didn't talk much. Marissa was busy doodling while Lhia was busy doing her homework in class so she wouldn't have to do it in the common room. She finished it quickly.  
  
Lhia started to dream about the future. She loved Harry Potter, but he was either falling for Hermione Granger or for himself like Lockhart had. Harry Potter just didn't like her, but she'd make him see; she'd make him learn to love her. She'd boot Granger out of the picture. It would be even better if Harry and Weasley started to hang out together. Krista could get Weasley and she could get Harry and they could go on double dates in Hogsmeade! She loved the idea and she would tell Krista soon. Krista said that she was going to tell Weasley her feelings, but could she do that with Harry? Not so easily, no. She'd first have to get him to like her. It was going to be really tough, but she felt that she could do it.  
  
Lhia was going to make Harry Potter love her, no matter what it took. She was in Slytherin, after all, and Slytherins do whatever it takes to win. And Lhia Nicole Watson was planning on winning Harry James Potter's heart. 


	2. The Love Potion

Author's Note: Well, all of the characters—except the ones that are actually in the Harry Potter books—are based off of people in my class. Lhia, Krista, Lilanna, Marissa, Kent are people from my school with different names! Lol. Well, I guess I should start introducing everyone else. Oh yeah, and these people, actually act like this. It's got real situations in it pretty much. And my friend (Leah, funny huh?) is really obsessed with Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter) so that's how I came up with the idea!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I don't even own the plot really. My friend gave me the plot without knowing it. (Ha ha!)  
  
The Life of Lhia Watson~ Chapter Two: The Love Potion  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lhia met up with Krista in the hallway. They went to lunch and sat in their usual spot at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. People crammed beside them and they began talking. Callista Brendan, a Slytherin Sixth Year and the two girls' friend, sat down in front of Lhia. Food appeared on the platters in front of them and they began to eat.  
  
"So, what did you two do in Muggle Studies?" Krista asked, pouring some steaming chili in a bowl beside her. Callista poured dressing on her salad while Lhia put some Alfredo on her plate. No one said anything immediately. "Was it borin', enticin', okay, or terrible? C'mon, you gotta say somethin'."  
  
"I thought it was rather boring today," Callista finally said. She ate some of her salad. "I mean, it's usually engaging, but we just talked about Muggle books today."  
  
"The professor's making us read a Muggle novel!" Lhia complained loudly. She chomped on her noodles and scowled angrily.  
  
"Ya know, I don' think tha's too bad," Krista sighed. She blew on some chili and stuck the spoon in her mouth. She pulled it out and swirled it in her chili. "I've read a few good Muggle novels, myself. I mean, my mum and dad don' know, but they were pretty good..." Lhia and Callista fake gasped and put their hands on their cheeks, their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Oh, you're really bad!" Callista exclaimed, holding back the giggles.  
  
"What would your parents think?" Lhia said disapprovingly, shaking her head. They grinned and exploded in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Krista laughed along with them.  
  
"I know exactly what they would say... 'Krista, reading Muggle books are inappropriate! Your eyes will burn up in the sockets if you read those distasteful things! You are not to touch one again. Muggles... disgusting and fowl things they are. You're dirtying your hands by holding them and impairing your vision from reading them.' Tha's what they would say, ain't I right, Lhia?" Krista said, mocking her mother. Callista and Lhia burst out laughing again, Lhia nodding her head wildly. Krista grinned, satisfied with her imitation of her mother. Lilanna and Marissa walked over to them (Lilanna was actually strutting) and sat down beside Krista.  
  
"Ah, stay away from me! Don' touch me or you'll contaminate me!" Krista shrieked, jolting up from her seat. Lilanna, completely caught by surprise, fell down. Marissa jumped away. She helped Lilanna up.  
  
"Okay then, I won't sit by you then!" Lilanna yelled. "C'mon 'Rissa, let's get out of here and sit over with Kent, Trent, Jacob, T.J., Janet, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle." They walked away.  
  
"That's if they're stupid enough to let you sit with them!" Lhia called after her. Callista was giggling.  
  
"And judgin' Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle, I think they are!" Krista added loudly. Callista burst out laughing. The two friends snickered loudly. "I figured Lilanna and Marissa wouldn' get near me after Ancient Runes class, but I guess I was wrong..."  
  
"Why?" Lhia questioned curiously. "What did you do to Lilanna?" Krista grinned.  
  
"Well, she really deserved it and all too," Krista sighed, getting to the story. "She really did, and I don' care how much trouble I could've gotten in. She was being down right mean."  
  
"Spit it out already, Krista!!" Lhia screamed.  
  
"Alright already, just calm down, Lhia," Krista said calmly. "Professor Bill Weasley had just started on a really interestin' topic in Ancient Runes—I mean, really enticin'. So, I was sittin' on the edge of my seat, really absorbed in what 'e was sayin'. I was writin' down my notes furiously. 'E really knows how to make this stuff excitin'.  
  
"Then, Lilanna had to start talkin' about 'is state of robes to Marissa. Ya know 'ow 'e doesn't have the best of robes and stuff, but 'e's still really cool. Well, she was like 'Look at his robes! They're completely filthy, poor, and drab. I don't how people can actually listen to him when he looks like our Third Year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. And look what he turned out to be, a werewolf! Honestly, maybe he's a werewolf, too, at the look of his attire.' I was 'bout to 'ex 'er hard! She was gettin' so annoyin'," Krista answer bitterly. Lhia stuck her finger in her mouth, signaling puking. Callista shook her head slowly. "Even Hermione Granger was like 'Shut up, Lilanna! Professor Weasley is wonderful!' 'Ey, it looks like she still has somethin' for Weasleys. Maybe she doesn' hate them after all. Still, I hate her." Lhia laughed and Callista sniggered.  
  
"Anyways, Lilanna said, 'He's just poor Weasley trash though' and I went ballistic! I 'bout threw my book at her, but that wouldn' have done 'nough damage to her 'ead," Krista noted, nodding her head. "So I pointed my wand underneath my arm and pointed it at Lilanna behind my back. I then muttered somethin' and she got a face full of huge bat bogies attackin' her." Lhia suddenly choked on her pumpkin juice and started to cough loudly. She sat her goblet down and put her hand on her chest while hacking and laughing at the same time. Callista choked on her food and swallowed hard. She started to laugh. Krista grinned.  
  
"I mean, no offense, but I don't care for the Weasleys much either," Lhia laughed loudly, "but if you think they're all good gets Lilanna to be tortured, they're good with me!" After a while, they finally stopped laughing. Lhia looked over at the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry Potter walking (almost strutting) out of the Great Hall with Granger and Weasley. She had made a brand new plan in Muggle Studies.  
  
Lhia was going to make a Love Potion. She'd ask Professor Snape what book the "Anti-Depressant Potion" was in and he'd tell her. The emotion potions were usually in the same book. After Potions, she'd go to the library and get it. She'd get all of the ingredients and make the Love Potion in the bathroom after dinner. It was the perfect plan.  
  
"Let's go to Potions and get a good table," Lhia said after she finished the rest of her Alfredo. Krista had been done with her chili for minutes now and Callista was too full to eat the rest of her salad.  
  
"Mm kay," Krista mumbled. They all stood up and Lhia and Callista began to walk away. As usual, Krista took one last swig of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Krista, hurry up and c'mon!" Lhia shouted. Krista sat the goblet down and wiped her mouth off with the robe that fell over her hand. She ran to catch up with her friend. "Why do you always do that?" Krista shrugged her shoulders. They all heard and squeal of some sort and they looked over to see Lilanna batting her eyelashes at Kent.  
  
Krista put her hands together and cocked her head a little. She batted her eyelashes and crammed her knees together with her feet spread apart. "Oooo, Kent, you're sooo cute!" Krista squealed, mocking Lilanna perfectly. Callista and Lhia laughed as they walked out. Lhia looked back and saw Lilanna scowling at them. Lhia laughed even more.  
  
~*~(In the Potions Dungeon.)~*~  
  
Lhia had again set their cauldrons up so that she was close to Harry Potter, Granger, and Weasley, although, Callista was between her and Harry. But while Lhia had run off to the rest room, Krista switched the cauldrons around so that Lhia was next to Harry and she was next to Lhia and Callista was next to her. When Lhia came back, she saw Harry standing beside her cauldron.  
  
"Oh my gosh, no frickin' way is this possibly going to work!" Lhia shrieked, her hands to her cheeks, her eyes about to pop out, and her mouth hanging lower than thought possible for any human being. Krista howled with laughter and Callista just looked down in her cauldron. "Krista, why did you do that?"  
  
"Cos I knew you wouldn' do it so I did," Krista said in a matter-of-factly tone, trying so hard not to snicker but failing uselessly. "Don't worry; he's not gonna bite you." Lhia cautiously made her way to her cauldron next to the Great Harry Potter himself. Harry looked her way and she spun around and stared at Krista.  
  
"This is going to be humiliating!" Lhia muttered furiously, her eyes wide opened and her cheeks beet red. Krista grinned and tried her best not to laugh.  
  
"No i's not," Krista replied, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "You're the best Potions girl I know"—Lhia opened her mouth to retaliate—"and I know you're better than 'Miss Little Perfect' Granger" so don' even say that. I know you're better than me in Potions, Draco, Callista, and Granger." Lhia sighed and decided that she'd have to cope with being this close to Harry Potter. I mean, she'd always wanted to be this close, but knew she wouldn't be able to stand it. And here she was, going to be stuck this close with him for two hours. Professor Snape walked in briskly in his usual surly self.  
  
"He's killin' me, forget about it," Krista muttered randomly, her eyes wandering around the dungeon as Snape past her. Callista stifled some giggles.  
  
"Now, let's see who will be partnered together for the week..." Snape hissed.  
  
"I want to be partnered up with Snape!" Krista whispered.  
  
Callista began to giggle. Lhia would've been giggling along her, but Harry being so close to her made her lose all sense to reality. There were only a few small things in her mind: I'm so close to Harry James Potter from Gryffindor and in his Sixth Year! Harry Potter is so close to me! Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to puke into my cauldron if Snape doesn't hurry up and move me away from Harry! But I'm so darn glad to be this close to him—yet I feel like hurling! Oh, I better not hurl on him! I feel green. Well, that's Slytherin colours, eh. Harry is looking over at me! Oh my gosh, look away, Harry, please look away! Wait; don't do that! Look at me! Wait; it'll make me feel sick! How come the things I want to happen, I don't want to happen? I'm confused. Oh, thank you, Krista. I feel sick! I feel ecstatic! I feel like hurling! I feel like screaming happily! Ah! Harry Potter is so frickin' hott! This just can't be happening! I'm dreaming! He's staring at me! I'm being paranoid; he's looking at... Krista... no, Callista—why do all of my friends' names end with an 'a'?—no, Lilanna—ew, heck no—maybe it's Marissa—he doesn't even know a Marissa exists, ha—so who is the lucky girl that I shall be beating up? Me! I wish... Look this way, Harry!  
  
Snape looked around the room and grinned. "Granger and Weasley are together!" he barked. Granger frowned and scowled at Snape and stomped over to Ron's lonely table. Ron sighed unhappily.  
  
Krista glared at Snape angrily, her fists so tight that her nails were digging in her skin and her jaw clenched tightly together. "Argh, 'ow could that stupid, idiotic—" (Krista called Snape something that made Callista squeal "Krista!") "—do that to poor Weasley! 'E did that on purpose—I know 'e did," Krista muttered viciously. "If Granger makes 'im feel any worse than she already 'as, she'll 'ave heck to pay." Lhia could tell that Krista was terribly angry and if Snape did anything to upset her worse, there could be an explosion the size of an exploded bomb come upon Hogwarts and him. Lhia had had a bad day so far—true—but nothing compared Krista's. After all, it could only get worse; she had detention with Snape tonight. He was especially being vicious knowing that he'd have the night to spend with her. Professor Tonks knew that Krista didn't like Snape, and she knew that detention wasn't a big deal to her, so she put her with Snape. Lhia bit her lip. Who was Snape going to put her with? Harry Potter? She hoped not; she'd fail today if he did. But knowing the sour Snape as he was, it'd most likely.  
  
"Brendan can partner Parkinson!" Snape shouted. Callista sighed grumpily and moved her stuff to a very disappointed Pansy Parkinson. She had wanted to be partnered with Malfoy. "Felton goes with Jackson." There was a bang and Lhia looked over; Krista's head had fell on the table in her angry fit. She was muttering something and then all of a sudden, she stood up, grabbed her things and moved over to Kent Jackson's table. She dropped her books and collapsed in the seat next to him, grinning. Lilanna was frowning and glaring at Krista. Krista raised her eyebrows raised and grinning slyly; Lilanna was furious. Lhia let a snigger escape her mouth.  
  
"Watson and Potter!" Snape shouted and then continued. Lhia almost fainted. Her heart bobbled up and down like a boat on the ocean. She looked over at Harry who moved over to her table. He didn't look too happy, but didn't look too mad. Deciding she'd get a head start of Granger, Lhia turned and smiled brightly at Harry.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm paired up with you since you're so good in Potions," Lhia complimented. The prideful, smug expression was plastered back onto Harry Potter's face.  
  
"Yes, I am great, ain't it the truth," Harry sighed with much importance. Snape continued to bark out partners.  
  
"Oh, yes, you are," Lhia said, nodding her head. Harry looked over at her.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the girl that made Hermione fall over her chair?" Harry asked thickly with one eyebrow raised. Lhia went pink. "Linda, wasn't it?"  
  
"Lhia, it's Lhia," she corrected. She looked down at her feet and swayed. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "And I'm deeply sorry about that little mishap. I didn't mean to scare her like that; I was just getting back at Parkinson for doing something to me last night." Harry nodded his head like he knew something.  
  
"Oh, I see, that makes sense now," Harry replied. "I'll have to tell her that." Harry gave her his charming smile that could win Witch Weekly's Best Smile Award any time, any day. Lhia felt like melting. She almost did.  
  
"Start on the Potion now!" Snape shouted. Lhia went off to get the ingredients feeling a lot better. She'd talked to Harry Potter and he hadn't said anything mean to her. So Krista was right. Christi pulled on the ingredient to get it away from Pansy when Pansy stepped on her foot. Christi yelped in pain and let go. Feeling proud of herself, Pansy dropped the ingredient, but it accidentally dropped into their potion.  
  
"Look what you did!" Christi shouted while hopping up and down holding her foot while their Potion turned purple. Pansy stared at it, flabbergasted. Christi kicked Pansy in the shins and they stared to get into a fight. Lhia shook her head. She looked over at Krista and Kent. Kent was holding the ingredient over the Potion.  
  
"Do I put this in?" he asked.  
  
Krista wasn't paying attention and looking at the list instead. "Mm hm," she mumbled. She looked over to see Kent dropping the ingredient. "Wha'—no!" Krista snatched it before it went in the Potion. She looked over at him.  
  
"'Choo you doin' that for?" Krista said loudly. "Tha's not on the list up there on the board!"  
  
"You said I was supposed to put it in there!" Kent defended. Krista rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can' you read, Kent?" Krista replied, feeling like slapping him upside the head. "Next time you ask though, make sure I'm paying attention." Krista picked up a bottle of leeches and unscrewed the top. She stuck her tongue out and made a sick sound. "This stuff goes next." She turned the bottle upside down and began jerking them out of the bottle and into the Potion. Suddenly, Lilanna walked behind her and pushed her head, making Krista's face smash against the bottle and drop the entire bottle into the Potion. Lilanna skipped away laughing. Krista jumped to her feet, almost knocking her chair over  
  
"Why you little—" (Krista called Lilanna something that made Kent and his friends laugh while Snape yelled, "Felton!") "get back 'ere this instant so I can whoop your big arse!"  
  
Krista chased after Lilanna angrily, leaving Kent in a very confused state of what to do next. So, he did nothing. Lhia shook her head, grabbed the ingredients, and walked back to her table with Harry Potter.  
  
"Got them," Lhia announced. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"That hot-headed girl—Krista Felton, right?—she's your friend, right?" Harry asked. Lhia looked over to him and stared into his bright green eyes.  
  
Oh my gosh, I cannot breathe! THOSE EYES ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!!! I don't know if I can speak. Wait; I have to speak! He'll think I'm a retarded girl or something if I don't! Lhia thought.  
  
"Um, yeah, she's my friend, why?" Lhia replied, trying to sound offhand while she got the Potion ready to start.  
  
"She'd go great with my friend, Ron Weasley," Harry noted, watching her. "You know, he's got a pretty nasty temper too." Lhia laughed. It was what Krista wanted furiously. Lhia nodded her head serenely and sighed.  
  
"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?" she sniggered.  
  
Harry shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, it's possible," Harry replied. "I mean, it's hard to imagine, but I see a lot of likenesses in them. Like... their temper, she's got strawberry blond hair—that's close to red hair—strength, and hate of Snape. Although, I've never really seen a Slytherin who hated Snape so much, it's good." Lhia thought of why Krista hated Snape.  
  
"It was her first detention with Snape that made her fury and flame rise against him at the end of our Third Year," Lhia said in a matter-of-factly tone. "He made a catty comment about the boy she likes' family."  
  
"Oh," Harry sighed, nodding his head.  
  
They continued to talk (Lhia mostly complimenting Harry) while Lhia made the Potion for them (Harry couldn't do it). At the end of double Potions (an hour and half later, really) Harry said good-bye and Lhia nearly died. Krista hexed Lilanna on her way out (running) and now she was dancing her way out with crazy legs. Krista got an extra night of detention with Snape.  
  
"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow!" Krista boomed and then stormed out of the classroom. She had to be far away when her voice rang loudly, "THIS CRAP IS NO FAIR!!!!" Lhia and Callista started laughing when they walked out of the classroom. Then, Lhia remembered that she had to ask Snape something. She groaned madly and stopped.  
  
"I have to ask Snape something," Lhia groaned. "I'll meet you in the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit, I'll try to calm Krista down," Callista sighed, waving good-bye, "but I don't think I'll be able to." Lhia grinned and waved good-bye. She pushed the door open again and saw Snape sitting at his desk, grading each flask of Potion. She saw hers and Harry's in front of him being examined.  
  
"Erm, Professor?" Lhia said softly. Snape looked up at her. She cringed. It was really cold in here and he scared her—a little.  
  
"What is it, Miss Watson?" Snape said lazily, looking back down at the flask with a new flaming glare. She shook it off after he got angry. He just won't give Harry a chance! Lhia thought spitefully. She sighed and moved to his desk. The door finally shut by itself.  
  
"Er, what book is the 'Anti-Depressant Potion' in, Professor?" Lhia blurted out suddenly. She asked him because he usually didn't care. However, he sat the flask down immediately and stared at her strangely. She waited for his answer.  
  
"Why, are you depressed, Miss Watson?" Snape questioned her. Lhia was taken off guard. She hadn't expected to ask about it. She thought of an answer. "I believe Madam Pomfrey has counseling sessions held every night if you need any help." Lhia thought about laughing at that comment. This was the thing she expected the least, if at all.  
  
"Oh—er—no, it's not for me; it's for my friend, Krista," Lhia lied. Then, she suddenly regretted it. Who knew how Snape would act with Krista all tonight and tomorrow. She had detention with him. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's depressed? She seemed pretty riled up and fine to me," Snape replied suspiciously.  
  
"Well—er—she shows her sadness by getting really angry," Lhia said, knowing it was partially true. When Lilanna had made fun of Krista in their lower years—when she hadn't gotten mad and fiery in public—Krista would beat her pillow senseless and wouldn't stop until the feathers flew out of it, she'd scream angrily and snap at anyone who talked to her. She'd stopped that now and only snapped at the people who made her angry. She may be small, but she could really go crazy and get fired up.  
  
"I see," Snape replied. "This potion is in 'The Book of Emotions Potions', not in the Restricted Area." Lhia sighed and nodded her head. "Are you planning on making this potion yourself?" Lhia nodded her head again.  
  
"With your permission, sir," she added quickly. Snape nodded his head.  
  
"I'm glad you see that, so I will allow you to concoct this potion yourself," Snape said. Lhia grinned. "However, if you need any help, I am always right here for any questions."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Professor," Lhia said happily with a smile.  
  
She scampered out of the classroom and ran to the library. Luckily, Madam Pince didn't see her run in. She scanned for the book quickly. It was on the top shelf. She stood on the shelf and reached. Lucky for Lhia, she was the tallest girl out of the Sixth Year girls. She snatched it and flipped through the pages. She flipped and flipped through the large book and stopped on the pages that were listed: The Love Potion. She went into giggle mode and then stopped. She seriously walked up to the front where Madam Pince sat. She sat it on the desk.  
  
"Good day, Madam Pince, I would like to check this book out of the library," Lhia announced. "If you would be so kind, I'm in kind of a hurry because I have plenty of homework tonight." Madam Pince scanned over the book like a towering vulture.  
  
"What potion do you need?" Madam Pince questioned sternly. "You aren't planning to use the Love Potion in this book, are you? You know that you are not really allowed to make that one." Lhia was sure that she went pale, but kept her calm. She blew it off and laughed.  
  
"The Love Potion? Why would I ever want that?" Lhia snickered. "I'm planning on concocting the 'Anti-Depressant Potion' for a friend." Madam Pince looked at her suspiciously, checked over the book, and handed it to her. Lhia thanked her and placed it in her backpack. She quickly ran out of the library and headed for the Slytherin common room. Her plan to get Harry Potter was working so far. She hoped it wouldn't fall apart at the end like all of her others. 


	3. Who Likes Who? I Like You! What!

Author's Note: I really don't know what to say anymore. Um... right. Does anyone think that I should put Krista's detention with Snape in this? If you do, please tell me cos I have no idea. Well, this is probably going to be a small chapter. Mmm kay...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and the plot—which I am still trying to find. *If you find it, please tell.*  
  
The Life of Lhia Watson~ Chapter Three: Who Likes Who? I Like You. What?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lhia snuck into the Student Potions Storage Cupboard. She was lucky enough that all of the potion's ingredients weren't so exotic. She checked over her shoulder after she heard a noise. She looked over and it had just been the Bloody Baron floating by. Still, freaked enough to see a scary ghost, she began to hurry up and spill the potions into her bag.  
  
Now that it was fully filled to its capacity, Lhia's backpack was probably going to split at the seams and tear in half. She walked slowly and turned the corners whistling a soft tune. Suddenly, she turned the corner and saw Peeves bobbling around in front of the Slytherin entrance. She cursed Peeves angrily. He just had to be there tonight of all nights. He just had to be in front of the entrance. She went to turn around and get out of his sight, but Peeves saw her and chased after her much to her dismay.  
  
"Oy, what is a student doing outside of the common room before dinner?" Peeves cackled. He looked at her robes and saw the Slytherin crest. "Ah, up to no good, no doubt."  
  
Lhia puffed up indignantly and began to shout, "Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean that I'm a—"  
  
"Oh, it's not because you're in Slytherin, you foolish little girl," Peeves snickered. Lhia stared at the trouble making ghost confusedly. She had been sure that that was it. She was so sure of it.  
  
"Um... why is it then?" Lhia asked thickly.  
  
"It's because you're a girl!" Peeves laughed as he spun off in the air. Lhia could've chucked a book at him, but didn't have enough time to pull a book out and throw it. So, instead, she blew a loud raspberry at him and stomped into the Slytherin common room angrily.  
  
Callista looked up from her seat and saw her. She smiled brightly and motioned Lhia to come over to her. Lhia sauntered off over to the seat next to Callista. She sighed happily and she snuggled into the warm chair by the fire, the one she had been in just this morning, plotting to get Harry Potter. She smiled and dropped her heavy backpack with a thump! Callista looked at the large backpack questioningly, but Lhia didn't see. She pulled out some parchment, quill, an ink bottle, and her Potions textbook; she had an essay due for him in two days. And it was not a fun one either. She quickly zipped the bag up before Callista could see anything. Lhia suddenly realized that Krista wasn't there. She looked around and didn't see her.  
  
"Callista, where's Krista?" Lhia asked, turning back to face her friend.  
  
"Off improving her left hook on Lilanna's pillow," Callista said. Lhia laughed loudly. "No, I'm not joking. That's what she's actually doing. I saw her." At this, Lhia laughed even louder.  
  
"Lilanna's going to have no pillows to sleep on," Lhia cooed happily. "Oh, how sad." The two friends laughed. Callista shook her head.  
  
"After tomorrow night with her detention with Snape, none of us will have any pillows to sleep on," Callista giggled. Lhia laughed. She started writing her essay and they were silent. After a while, Lhia checked her watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's four o'clock!" Lhia exclaimed. Callista looked up from her homework, confused. She sucked on her sugar quill.  
  
"Um... what's so good about four o'clock?" Callista asked her with her eyebrows raised. Lhia jumped up to her feet and crammed her stuff back in her backpack.  
  
"I have to watch Harry's Quidditch practice secretly!" Lhia almost screamed. She stopped. "Do you think Krista will want to come?"  
  
"I think it might cool her off," Callista noted.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Lhia said. "Good-bye, Callista! See you at dinner."  
  
"You too," Callista mumbled, getting back to her homework. Lhia got rid of her heavy backpack in the dormitory. Krista did want to go to see Weasley and they left the Slytherin dungeons as quickly and quietly as possible for the Quidditch Pitch. Krista had been in a very fowl mood in the dormitory; feathers were everywhere. Hearing the name "Ron Weasley" seemed to take her out of her angry mood. ("Ron Weasley? I'm there!")  
  
The two friends hid in a very unnoticeable spot around the Quidditch Pitch. Lhia had her eyes on the elegant seeker, Harry Potter, on his Firebolt. It flowed around flawlessly as he searched for the Golden Snitch, so lazily to the point where he was almost sleeping (wait, I think he is sleeping). Lhia went into uncontrollable giggles as Harry did a back flip to show off for the new three chasers: Kaytie Winfield, Alexei Vincent, and Isabella Harden. Krista rolled her eyes and continued to watch Ron Weasley save another goal. She grinned broadly. When Harry did a breath taking dive, Lhia jumped up and hit her head on one of the stand seats that they were hiding under. Dazed, she held her head and stumbled around, but continued to watch. Harry did another risk taking dive and caught the Snitch.  
  
Lhia was getting ready to scream with delight when Krista turned around swiftly and pointed her wand at Lhia's mouth. "Silencio!" Krista muttered. Lhia screamed, but no sound came out. At first, she was confused and then she looked at Krista's warning face in the dark. She nodded her head and Krista lifted the spell off of her.  
  
"Thanks," Lhia sighed. Krista grinned brightly as she saw Ron almost fall off of his broom and kick the Quaffle away. She sighed and let her shoulders drop.  
  
Suddenly, she got a great and crazy idea. She turned around to Lhia as they dropped to the ground for Harry's talk (he's Quidditch Captain, duh, who else would be? I was hoping Ron... wait, I'm the writer of this fic). Lhia looked confusedly at her friend. "C'mon, let's go," she said.  
  
Krista grabbed Lhia's wrist and dragged her out of her hiding spot. While getting situated, Krista and Lhia did not hear that the rest of the Quidditch team booted Harry off as Quidditch Captain and replaced him with Ron Weasley. Harry got a little miffed that someone like a poor Weasley could beat him, Harry Potter, at something. But lucky for Ron, Ron tripped (is that really lucky?) and Harry forgot he was angry with him after five seconds and they laughed about Ron's trip. They walked separately from the rest of the Quidditch team back to the castle. Much to Lhia's protests, Krista pulled them both out of the darkness and into view.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's two Death Eaters!" Harry screamed in terror. Lhia shrieked and dropped to the ground, forgetting that she had a wand. Ron looked confused. Krista grasped her wand and pointed it around in the darkness.  
  
"What? Where are the Death Eaters? Why are Death Eaters here? How did Death Eaters even get here?" Krista yelled, mystified. Harry began to run in circles, screaming at the tops of his lungs. In his blind terror, he grabbed Krista who shrieked from being startled and jumped about two feet in the air and almost right out of her Hogwarts robes (yes, she's still got them on). Harry shouted, Lhia screamed, Ron was confused, and Krista landed right into Harry's arms. Lhia saw this, but everything was so dark that she only saw Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter saved us all; he caught the Death Eater!" Lhia squealed with delight when she saw Harry Potter holding a black figure. Ron was confused (yes, still, I would be too in this situation). Lhia got to her feet and smiled brightly (wait, it's dark).  
  
"I'M NOT A DEATH EATER, YOU INSOLENT NARKS!!!" Krista boomed in Harry's arms. "Not you, Lhia."  
  
"Oh, get out of Harry's arms, Krista!" Lhia whispered hurriedly. "I'm supposed to be in Harry's arms; not you!"  
  
"I'll be glad to switch you places," Krista muttered. Harry was still holding her in his strong (weak) arms. She glared at him in the dark (so he didn't see it). "Will you, please, let go of me! You don't have to 'old me!"  
  
"But I want to hold you," Harry simply said. Krista went wide-eyed and stared at him in disbelief, her brain jamming severely and confused. She could only think: Didn't he like Granger? Wait; he liked Granger? Does this boy have any brains at all? Now he likes me. Wait; he likes me? I'm confused. I like Ron Weasley; not Harry Potter. Um... could someone explain this to me?  
  
"Oh!" Lhia cried.  
  
"No!" Ron shouted. Her one true love just so happen to love her best friend—and not her—who happened to love her one true love's best friend—and not him (why Ron said 'no' really loud, we may never know. Maybe he has a certain thing for a certain person... ah, I dunno; wait...)  
  
Lhia tried not to cry. "This is—"  
  
"Very confusin' and sick'nin'!" Krista interjected. She awkwardly helped herself out of Harry's strong (weak) arms and planted her feet on the ground. "Why do all the people who I don' like that way like me that way?!" In an attempt to keep everyone safe, Krista tucked her wand in her pocket so she wouldn't be able to use it.  
  
"Harry Potter—er—I'm not sure this is gonna work," Krista said, chortling nervously. "Um—I don' think I like you that way."  
  
"But I love you," Harry told her. Lhia almost started to cry.  
  
"But I don' love you," Krista said, "and don' you think that tha's a tad bit strong of a word to use. Ya know, the last time we spoke, I 'exed you."  
  
"But I love you," Harry replied stubbornly. Krista sighed agitatedly. She held her hands out in front of her and thought of what to say.  
  
"But you see, I don' love you," Krista said softly. Her brain jammed slightly. "I... I like someone else." Harry didn't seem to hear her and grabbed her hands.  
  
"So we're going out?" Harry said, smiling.  
  
"No! No, we are not goin' out!" Krista shouted, jumping again when Harry grabbed her hands. Lhia started to sob. Ron was confused. Krista was frustrated and confused.  
  
"Then it's settled," Harry said, grinning broadly. "I'll announce it in the Great Hall tomorrow morning at breakfast." Lhia started sobbing even louder.  
  
"No!! We are NOT goin' out!" Krista shrieked. Ron was confused even more. Krista was very frustrated. Did this boy have brains (does he)?  
  
"I know, I can't believe it either," Harry sighed, nodding his head.  
  
"No way, she can't be going out with you!" Ron shouted. But Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Yes way, she can be going out with me," Harry told his red headed friend.  
  
"No, she can't!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes, she can!" Harry shouted.  
  
"No, I can't!" Krista shrieked.  
  
"Yes, you can!" Harry shouted.  
  
"No, she can't!" Lhia sobbed.  
  
"Yes, she can!" Harry shouted. Then, he noticed she was crying. "Why are you crying?" Lhia continued to sob crazily.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Lhia cried out, tears streaming down her face, her cheeks very tear stained. Ron was getting angry. Krista was very frustrated. And Harry was confused (wait; isn't Ron supposed to be the confused one).  
  
"I love her, why can't you to accept that?" Harry shouted, pointing at Ron and Lhia. She started crying even louder. Ron was angry (for some reason I don't know; wait...). This was so tiring on Krista, she started to cry—which was very unusual. "Don't worry; I'm right here." He hugged her and she freaked out.  
  
"Stop, don' do that!" Krista screamed, jerking out of his arms. "Just leave me alone!" She ran towards the lake angrily and then remembered that she had detention with Snape in ten minutes. She screamed even louder and found that she had no pillow to beat senseless.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Harry shouted at the two. Lhia fell to the ground and started crying. Hadn't he said that she'd go great with Weasley; not him? Her life was falling apart. Then, she remembered the Love Potion and suddenly felt better—for the most part.  
  
"Look what we've done? Look what you've done!" Ron yelled hotly. "She doesn't like you like that, man! You're making her frustrated! And you can't love her!"  
  
"Why not?" Harry questioned him angrily.  
  
"Cos I like Ron Weasley; not you, Harry Potter!" Krista shrieked, running for the castle. "God, this is confusin'! I'm really sorry!" She stopped and turned to them. She waved good-bye. "Well, I'm glad I got that off of my chest! Now, I'm goin' to my funeral cos of detention with Snape in nine minutes! See you in Heaven—cos I am not going to Hell! I'm so sorry, Lhia!" Krista ran into the castle leaving Harry confused, Ron surprised, and Lhia wondering to see what Harry would do.  
  
"She's just saying that," Harry noted. Lhia wondered how thick headed he really was (how much), but she still loved him no matter what. Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, why can't I love her again, Ron?" Ron stared at him and then remembered.  
  
"Because I like her!" Ron shouted. Lhia smiled; this would at least make Krista's night better and they'd still have pillows for tonight. Ron Weasley immediately stormed off into the castle after Krista, angry at Harry.  
  
"Where are you going? You're not going to try and steal my girl, are you?" Harry questioned loudly. Lhia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have detention with Snape and Krista, you brainless git!" Ron yelled without looking back. Harry shouted something at him and Ron disappeared. Harry looked over and saw Lhia staring at him.  
  
"Um... you want to go for a walk around the lake?" Harry blurted out. Taken by complete surprise, she nodded her head vigorously. "Cool, I need someone to talk to. I'm confused." She nodded her head; she was too. They began to walk around the lake.  
  
"So... you like me, but I like Krista and so does Ron, but Krista likes Ron, got that straight?" Harry said very slowly. Lhia nodded her head serenely. "You like me?" Lhia nodded her head.  
  
"I've always liked you," Lhia told him. He looked down at the ground.  
  
"But I like Krista," Harry sighed. "And I'm going out with her." Lhia fought the urge to cry, slap Harry upside the head, run away, and scream, so she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well... she hasn't agreed to that yet," Lhia told him knowingly.  
  
"But I thought she said yes," Harry said, befuddled, scratching his head.  
  
"No, she said the word 'no' a total of four times though," Lhia giggled. Harry stared at her, bewildered. Lhia shook her head. "She's always liked Weasley."  
  
"And you've always like me?" Harry asked. Lhia nodded her head. "Well, I'm not promising anything. But... see you tomorrow."  
  
And just like that, Harry walked away. Lhia was left standing there confused. She had nothing to do so she just walked back to the common room to fill Callista in on everything. Then, she realized that because of the ordeal, they had missed dinner. Her stomach rumbled. So... she had to go down to the kitchen, get some food, go to the Slytherin common room, tell Callista everything, and then work on her Love Potion. This was one confusing and full day. 


	4. Chocolate Frogs

Author's Notes: This is where things start to get a little hectic. Everything starts to change and go... haywire. Lol I luv it when things go crazy. And yes, Leah, I start to go back to normal and you are back to normal. Remember when you were hyper on all those sodas? Exactly... Oh yeah, don't ask about the Zoogles. I had the word "oodles" on my mind when I made that up. Lol here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cos if I did, there would be a Harry Potter show. Hm... I wonder if that's even possible. Anyways, I don't own the characters either.  
  
The Life of Lhia Watson~ Chapter Four: Chocolate Frogs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lhia Watson again sat down for breakfast at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall alone the next morning. Soon enough though, Callista sat down in front of her. She yawned sleepily.  
  
"'Morning," Callista yawned.  
  
"Good morning!" Lhia yelled. She'd had too many chocolate frogs this morning and was very hyper. Callista looked at her strangely.  
  
"Um... shouldn't you be depressed about last night?" Callista asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I am, but I'm so hyper!" Lhia shouted. "Did you know that chocolate frogs have a lot of sugar in them? Didja? Didja? Didja?!"  
  
"No!" Callista said loudly. Lhia laughed and then looked around the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, where's Krista?" Lhia questioned. Callista pointed somewhere near her, beside her actually.  
  
"I'm right 'ere," someone muttered. Lhia turned around and saw Krista sitting in her seat silently.  
  
"Whoa, you're quiet!" Lhia laughed.  
  
"Whoa, you're very loud!" Krista shouted, mocking her friend. Lhia continued to laugh wildly.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! I know, I am today!" Lhia giggled. Callista shook her head placidly and ate some of her omelet. She sat her fork down and swallowed.  
  
"Have you switched bodies or something?" Callista asked them.  
  
"Oh yeah, we switched bodies last night!" Krista said sarcastically. Callista's jaw dropped and she gaped. Krista shook her head. "Just kiddin', Callista. No, I don't think so." She checked herself over. Lhia just snickered.  
  
"Nope, I'm Lhia Nicole Watson in Lhia Nicole Watson's body!" Lhia laughed. Krista rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mmm kay... I see you had way too many chocolate frogs this morning," Krista noted. Lhia nodded her head furiously. Then, Harry came walking in with Hermione following him (as I suspected), but she did not look happy; she looked miffed. Ron was not with them. Lhia immediately went silent, and Krista started laughing.  
  
"Ha! Ha! You just"—Krista suddenly stopped laughing—"stopped laughin' suddenly. 'Ey, where's Ron?" The name abruptly jolted Lhia's sugar hyper mind. She turned to Krista.  
  
"So... how did detention with Snape and Weasley go?" Lhia asked. Krista screwed up her face angrily.  
  
"Terrible, thanks to my all time favourite professor, Snape!" Krista exclaimed spitefully. "After an hour or so of cleanin' empty and disgustin' Potions jars and glasses—all while not being allowed to speak to Ron—Snape walked me back to the Slytherin common room so 'Weasley wouldn't get any ideas'!" Krista sighed agitatedly and shook her head.  
  
"What's up with that, eh?" Krista growled. She drank some of her orange juice. Lhia guffawed loudly. "What?"  
  
"I know why! I know why!" Lhia chanted, smiling brightly.  
  
"Oh, this will make your day better," Callista chirped, her fork on a piece of sausage. Krista raised an eyebrow lazily.  
  
"Oh, really," Krista muttered sardonically, and unimpressed.  
  
"Yeppers!" Lhia giggled.  
  
"Oh, tell me, I'm so excited," Krista murmured acerbically. Lhia opened her mouth to speak, but the chiming of glass interrupted her. She closed her mouth. The entire Great Hall fell silent. Harry Potter stood up on the bench at the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to make an announcement," Harry rang excitedly. Krista groaned and put her face in her hands. "Krista Felton from Slytherin and I are going out now. Thank you for listening." He sat down. Though she was blushing furiously, Krista immediately jumped on the bench at the Slytherin table. Lhia looked up.  
  
"Um... sorry, but 'e's mistaken!" Krista exclaimed hurriedly. "Last night, 'e indirectly asked me out and I kindly declined on the proposition. Uh... yeah, I think tha's 'bout it. So... we are not goin' out. Mmm kay." She fell in her seat.  
  
"Ha! Ha! That was so hilarious!" Lhia laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Krista sighed. Ron Weasley stood up and left. Krista watched him go. "It was rather embarrassin'. Now, if ya'll excuse me, I'm gonna go try and talk to Weasley before Charms. Later!" Krista grabbed her bag and got up.  
  
"'Bye, Krista," Callista said. Krista waved and began to walk away.  
  
"Good-bye, Krista!" Lhia called out loudly, waving her hand in the air wildly. Krista disappeared through the huge doors. Lhia was still snickering. Callista sighed and shook her head grimly.  
  
"I hope you won't be like this all day," Callista said softly. Lhia smiled.  
  
"Yep, I will be!" Lhia snickered. Callista sighed and rolled her eyes. She might be deaf by the end of the day if Lhia kept this up; which she most likely would.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Care of Magical Creatures class after lunch. Lhia walked across the school grounds with Callista and Krista. She saw Harry Potter with Hermione Granger and the other Gryffindors already by Rubeus Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was still in the hut. It was only when Lhia saw Ron Weasley that she remembered that she hadn't told Krista the "good new"—for her at least. She went into giggle mode. Callista rolled her eyes as they came to a stop.  
  
"What?" Krista asked. "Wha's so funny, Lhia?" Lhia burst out laughing riotously. This earned a few stares from a few nosy and annoyed Gryffindors; but Lhia didn't care.  
  
"I forgot to tell you why Snape stated that he had to walk you to the common room!" Lhia sniggered.  
  
"You really 'ad too many choco frogs this time," Krista quipped.  
  
"I know!" Lhia replied exuberantly.  
  
"Anyways, why?" Krista asked curiously.  
  
"Weasley actually likes you!!" Lhia squealed so that only Krista and Callista heard. Krista went wide eyed and gaped. She lost the ability to speak. The moment was interrupted by Lilanna Snap.  
  
"Weasley actually likes you, Felton?" her voice drawled coldly. The three turned around. Lilanna was walking towards them with Marissa by her side; Lilanna shaking her head slowly. "I knew he was stupid, but I didn't know he was that stupid."  
  
"'Ey, least I got someone likin' me," Krista chirped with a smirk. Marissa thought about that, and then turned to Lilanna, frowning slightly.  
  
"You know, she's right," Marissa noted. "Weasley likes her; Potter likes her; I even hear that Malfoy likes her. "You... well... let's just say that we don't know of anyone." Krista sighed and shook her head.  
  
"That's two more people than I'd like it to be," Krista thought aloud absentmindedly and very softly. However, Lilanna heard her.  
  
"Ooh, because the love of your life is the famous Boy Who Lived," Lilanna teased.  
  
"No, I do not like 'im like that!" Krista protested.  
  
"Ah, so it's Malfoy then," Lilanna quipped. If steam could come out of your ears when you were terribly angry, some would be coming out of Krista's; she was full of fury. Callista was wondering if she should move while Lhia took it upon herself to stare at Harry Potter talk with Granger, and then turn to argue with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No, I don't like him in that way, either!!" Krista yelled. Harry and Malfoy continued to argue so Lhia continued to watch.  
  
"So... it's poor Weasel," Lilanna sniggered. Marissa laughed shortly. Krista was so mad that she could grasp her wand because of her sweaty palms.  
  
"Least I ain't a greasy rat!" Krista shouted. Lilanna, thoroughly disgusted and very affronted, walked away. "One day... I'm gonna strangle her."  
  
"How about tomorrow?!" Lhia asked. "I'll set up the time and place and everything! I'll go see if she free at... ten o'clock sound good, Krista?"  
  
"Too many choco frogs, Lhia," Krista simply said. Lhia clapped her hands randomly. Callista rolled her eyes. Hagrid walked out and class began.  
  
~*~  
  
The Care of Magical Creature's professor showed the class very ugly and very dangerous magical animals called "Zoogles". They had four scaly fat and long legs, large leathery-type wings, long and floppy ears, big brown eyes, and a huge fluffy fur covered body. As usual, no one wanted to get near them.  
  
"So... erm... who wants ter give it a run firs'?" Hagrid asked nervously. No one raised a hand—even Harry didn't dare. "Erm... well... no one wants to pet 'im?" Everyone was silent.  
  
"I will!" Lhia yelled, waving her hand in the air madly. Hagrid smiled that a Slytherin actually volunteered first. Lhia was doing it to show Harry how brave she was, and the fact that too much sugar lowered her logic and common sense.  
  
"Okay, just walk up 'ere," Hagrid told her.  
  
"Way too many choco frogs!" Krista laughed loudly. Hagrid and the Gryffindors didn't get it and stared at her confusedly. Krista continued to laugh.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed!" Callista squealed. Krista stopped laughing and sighed thoughtfully.  
  
"She was a good friend, Lhia Watson—a little misguided—but a good friend," Krista spoke eloquently. Callista frowned at Krista.  
  
"Okay, now I know you and Lhia have not switched bodies for sure," Callista noted darkly. Krista grinned slyly. Lhia skipped her hyper-active way to the Zoogle.  
  
"Pet 'im—'is name is Otis—and spin 'round in circles, jumpin', and praisin' 'im," Hagrid instructed. Lhia nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, oh, OoOoh, Otis is the best!" Lhia giggled as she jumped around in circles. Krista shook her head.  
  
"She looks like an idiot," Lilanna muttered to Marissa.  
  
Krista spun around. "She does not! Well, maybe a tad bit, but you'd be actin' crazy too if you were hyped up on chocolate frogs and had to do some crazy dance thingy!" she shouted.  
  
"Chocolate frogs—where?!" Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor asked, turning to face them.  
  
"Not 'ere!" Krista said loudly. He sighed sadly and turned back around. Krista turned to make fun of Lilanna again when there was a very loud high- pitched screech. She cringed, turned around, and almost yelled something.  
  
The Zoogle, Otis, was picking up Lhia with its jaws clamped on the back of her robes. Students shrieked with terror. Pansy Parkinson fainted from shock (wow, not with a book this time) and fell in the grass. No one helped her—again (she must not be a much liked person). Callista was jumping up and down anxiously.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Callista screamed while hopping. "The Zoogle is going to eat Lhia!" Krista was gaping, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Good Lord Almighty!!" Krista shrieked. "It's gonna eat her! It's gonna 'ave her for lunch! Somebody save 'er!!" Harry jumped to his feet.  
  
"I'll save her!" Harry said gallantly (as I suspected).  
  
"I meant someone who could," Krista mumbled, "but oh well. Just save 'er!" Harry ran over to the Zoogle and pulled out his wand. He raised it in the air and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Um..." Harry's mind blanked. He didn't know what spell to do. Lhia was laughing. "Oh yeah! Stupefy!" The red jet of light bounced off of the fluffy fur.  
  
"The Zoogle's fur is so thick that it can deflect even the most powerful of Stunning Charms," Hermione Granger said in a matter-of-factly tone. Callista rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, it's the Zoogle's thick skin," Callista corrected. Granger frowned and shook her head.  
  
"No, it isn't," Granger said.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Callista replied. They continued to argue while the Zoogle somehow picked up Harry too, who yelled with fear.  
  
"Hagrid, save me—I mean—us!" Harry cried out. Hagrid was just gaping wit his eyes very wide. Krista slapped her forehead with the palm of her left hand. She pulled her wand out and walked to the Zoogle—at a distance where it couldn't get her too. She stopped and then turned to Hagrid with her wand raised in the air.  
  
"Can I kill it?" Krista asked.  
  
"NO!!" Hagrid roared. Krista sighed sadly and let her shoulders drop. She conjured a bucket of live flobberworms in mid-air. Suddenly, the Zoogle let go of a laughing Lhia and a crying Harry. They fell onto the ground. Harry stopped crying; Lhia continued laughing. The Zoogle began eating the flobberworms.  
  
All of the girls from both Houses fainted from the disgusting sight—except Lhia who was laughing too much to notice, Krista who was walking back to Callista and putting up her wand, and Callista and Granger who were too busy arguing why the Stunning Spell doesn't affect Zoogles. The boys were pointing and laughing—except Harry who was too busy making sure that his face didn't have any dirt on it. Krista tapped Granger's shoulder and she spun around.  
  
"What?!" Granger boomed.  
  
"Look at that!" Krista snickered. Granger turned to see the Zoogle eating the live flobberworms and suddenly fainted. Krista laughed. Lhia stood up and began skipping over to her two friends. She accidentally tripped over Lilanna's motionless body and fell face first into the wet grass. She sat up and spit grass out of her mouth to see Callista and Krista laughing. Lhia started laughing and she stood up. She walked over to them.  
  
"That was the best Care of Magical Creatures class I've ever had!" Lhia laughed loudly. "C'mon, Callista, we have to go to Muggle Studies and pick out our Muggle novel to read! See you later, Krista!" Lhia began to drag Callista for the castle. Krista waved.  
  
"See ya, Lhia! Callista!" Krista called.  
  
"I hope you have fun with Professor Weasley!" Lhia giggled. Krista grinned.  
  
"True to that!" Krista snickered. Callista shook her head as Lhia continued to drag her for Hogwarts castle. She could only imagine how Lhia was going to be in Muggle Studies. 


End file.
